Felina
Kitten is not Kitten anymore. She has grown up now. Meet Felina. Felina, formerly known as Kitten, is a female RainWing dragoness, and the former Princess of the Northern RainWings before her abdication and subsequent exile. Since then she has become a quite famous and controversial political activist, and was the founder of the draconitarian organization known as the Red Claws. She is known for her dedication to peace and nonviolence. Description A crisp field medic's uniform, stark and white. The armband embossed with the symbol of the Red Claws circles her foreleg, stark white against her ruddy scales. A feline, triangular face with slanting eyes rimmed with a circle of lighter spots. Under normal circumstances her scales are deep garnet red, fading to maroon and mahogany on her spine, and lightening to palest pink on her underbelly. Her body is still stippled with small dark spots running along her length, like it was back in the days of her youth. Her build is graceful and slight - she has a slender neck and long paws. She has very few scars to speak of her experiences on the warfront - she was a medic, after all, and not a soldier. Rather, she carries her scars within, not without. And what heavy scars they are. Once, perhaps in another life in a kinder world, she might have been truly beautiful. But war and suffering have stolen her physical beauty, the way frost blackens a budding flower. But they have in turn given her something infinitely more precious - a beautiful heart. Personality Beyond all physical appearances, there was something striking about Felina. There was a sense of wisdom and wonder in her eyes, how she looked at everything like she was seeing the world for the first time. And there was a youthful fire in those deep brown pools, the flame that had so often been snuffed out in the old and the broken. They were eyes that had seen more than most her age could claim; eyes that had known the fear and desolation of the lost but still held hope and courage safe within. Felina has given her life to aiding and abetting the suffering of all dragonkind, and given it freely. Tribe, gender, political alignment, to her they matter little. She firmly believes in the goodness at the heart of all dragons - and although her faith has been shaken by the atrocities she has witnessed in war, she still belives in the value of her mission. During the War of the Sisters Felina and her fellow Red Claws field doctors delivered medical aid to all wounded soldiers, regardless of their side. The Red Claws also established refugee camps for the families displaced by war, endeavoring to feed and provide for all. After the end of the war, the Red Claws aided in the construction of schools. Felina has since been exploring the previously untapped potentials of “nonviolent protest." She has been campaigning to end the gladiatorial murders in the SkyWing arena, as well as for RainWing rights and female equality in Pyrrhia. Felina did not take a side during the War of the Sisters, but she harbors a deep dislike for all the SandWing Princesses; Blister and Burn in particular. The idea that a dragon would wage war for their own personal gain, and kill the dragons of their own tribe - the very dragons that they wish to one day rule over - is horrifying to her. Her personal experiences tending to the injured and dead on the battlefield have left her with a deep loathing for all war and violence. History Felina was once a dragonet named Kitten - a spoiled, pampered RainWing princess raised in a palace with servants heeding her every beck and call. That dragonet is now long gone - dead and buried beneath the sands of memory and time. What was left of her became the dragoness who is now Felina. As the War of the Sisters escalated, more and more SeaWing and SkyWing refugees began to flee across the borders of the Northern RainWing kingdom, seeking sanctuary that did not truly exist. The Kitten of old saw these refugees, saw how hungry, weak, and desperate they were, and for the first time she saw the true evils of war. And gradually, bit by bit, the innocence in her eyes was stripped away, to be replaced by wordliness and bitter anger. And perhaps it all started on her tenth birthday, when Kitten was formally crowned Princess during a public ceremony. However, at the event she delivered a stirring firebrand speech denouncing Queens Scarlet, Burn, Blister, and a good deal more others for their draconitarian crimes. The speech incited a major diplomatic incident, but eventually Kitten was silenced, and the memory of the event faded from the public consciousness. But the final straw came a year afterwards, when Queen Selva formally declared allegiance with Queen Burn, and the Northern RainWings entered the war. In a pivotal move Kitten, distraught at her family's decision, asked her mother if she could deliver a speech to the Northern RainWings to garner support. Selva agreed, not knowing that Kitten had lied about her true intent. At the speech, Kitten formally abdicated her position as Princess and renounced all ties with the royal family of the Northern RainWings, condemning the war once more. She became the first Heir in Pyrrhian history to abdicate. Burn and her allies were infuriated by this perceived betrayal, initially demanded that Kitten be executed for treason. However, Selva managed to lighten the sentence to just exile, and Kitten was banished from the Northern RainWing kingdom. Choosing to leave her past behind, Kitten struck out alone across the Kingdom of Sky, where with every passing day she saw more and more ruin that the ravages of war had left behind. On one fateful day she stumbles across a group of SeaWing soldiers fighting for Blister. Seeing that she was a Northern RainWing, they assumed that she was allied with Burn, and the SeaWing troop takes her prisoner. Kitten, used to a soft palace life, could not cope with the harsh reality of being a prisoner of war - marching miles a day on no food and only a sip of water. Soon she collapsed out of sheer exhaustion and the troops, thinking her good as dead, leave her behind. Near death, Kitten was found by a SkyWing field medic named Feline who brought her to a hospital in the refugee camp of Stormfallen, then the largest refugee camp on the continent of Pyrrhia. The SkyWing doctor nursed Kitten back to health, and Kitten chose to stay. She began to learn the basics of battefield medicine from Feline and began to tend to the wounded and the refugees alongside her mentor. After Kitten had spent a few moons in peace at the tent city came the attack that came to be known as the Massacre of Stormfallen. Under the cover of night the refugee camp was attacked by a number Burn's troops - and the camp hospital was set aflame. Feline, refusing to leave her patients to die, perished alongside them in a desperate effort to extinguish the fire. Kitten discovered that a number of Burn's troops were Northern RainWings, like herself. Calling upon what little influence and respect they still held for her, she begged them to have mercy and spare the refugees. She was successful to some extent and the attacking soldiers withdrew, leaving behind Stormfallen in ruins. Shedding the final reminder of her past, Kitten chose to take on the name Felina in honor of the late SkyWing doctor to whom she owed her life. As the camp recovered and began to rebuild, Felina found herself taking on more and more of the role that Feline used to play. She became the camp's doctor, and, to cope with the newfound medical demand coming from the numbers of refugees trickling in every day, founded the Red Claws out of fellow dragons with medical knowledge. Felina and the newborn Red Claws began to make forays into nearby battlefields, bringing in and treating wounded soldiers regardless of their side in the war. At first these rescues were met with resistance by the citizens of Stormfallen, who remained hostile towards the soldiers that had caused them so much strife. Felina, however, urged a policy of forgiveness and kindness towards all. Some of the soldiers, once healed, left to rejoin their armies - but some chose to stay and help rebuild the refugee camp. A few moons later the war's unpopularity in the Seven Kingdoms had grown enough that Felina felt the time was right for an anti-war protest. The Red Claws chose to hold the protest in the SkyWing city of Redcliff, which was far enough from the Palace that Felina hoped it wouldn't attract retaliation from the SkyWing troops. Felina, acting upon her newfound faith in the principles of nonviolence, beseeched the anti-war protestors to remain peaceful, no matter what the guards did to quash the rally. She believed that the best and most potent weapon against war was peace and forgiveness. To add weight to the protestors' message, she recruited hundreds of dragonets from Stormfallen to join the demonstrations. However, not even she could have foreseen the lengths the Queens would go to stop the anti-war movement in its infancy. Several hundred dragons joined the Redcliff protests at their height but troops from Queen Scarlet soon arrived to dispatch the protestors. After a brutal charge that soon came to be known as "The Darkest Hour" the majority of the dissidents had fled. The rest had been taken prisoner by the SkyWing soldiers, and a great many were left dead or dying. Felina, badly beaten along with most of the children she had recruited from Stormfallen, were among the prisoners bound for the SkyWing arena. Felina later came to think of the decision to bring dragonets into harm's way at the Redcliff protests as the greatest mistake of her life. Day by day, she watched many of her dragonets pitted in an arena match, and quickly die - contributing to her modern day hatred of the arena tradition. Felina had resigned herself to a bloody fate upon learning she was pitted against a SeaWing named Gill. However, she soon realized that Gill had no intention of killing her. After exchanging a few words and learning of each others' positions, Felina and Gill lay down in the middle of the SkyWing arena and refused to fight one another. In the ensuing matches several other prisoners followed in their example and lay down during their matches. Scarlet was furious, and Felina later learned that Gill, seen as the instigator, had been punished by being deprived of water. He was later killed by a young SeaWing newcomer. During those days in the arena, Felina was somewhat vindicated by news of cities across the Seven Kingdoms holding nonviolent anti-war protests, in solidarity with Redcliff. However, an unexpected opportunity presented itself when Queen Scarlet was purported killed by a RainWing in the palace - and during the ensuing chaos. Felina and the remaining survivors managed to escape the Sky Palace and journey back to Stormfallen, where Felina rejoined the Red Claws and redoubled their efforts to aid both refugees and wounded soldiers and spread the message of peace. As the moons wear on, Felina and her fellow Red Claws have begun planning a demonstration on a scale that has never been seen on Pyrrhia - a massive march from the Diamond Spray River to the SandWing kingdom. Felina aims to recruit one thousand dragons of each tribe to march with her, in a show of unity that she has begun to call "The March of the Seven Thousand." Based Off Of: Mahatma Gandhi Martin Luther King Clara Barton Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer)